At The Edge of Hallowed Ground
by ArceustheOriginalOne
Summary: Beyond the trees that surrounded the Church lived a demon no one knew existed, Bill Cipher. Then, one day, Dipper Pines happens upon him and the two strike a deal: Bill will return what is his and in exchange, Dipper has to become his friend. No one told Dipper that when making deals with demons you had to read the fine print.


_Summary: Beyond the trees that surrounded the Church lived a demon no one knew existed, Bill Cipher. Then, one day, Dipper Pines happens upon him and the two strike a deal: Bill will return what is his and in exchange, Dipper has to become his one told Dipper that when making deals with demons you had to read the fine print._  
 _Fandom: Gravity Falls_  
 _Pairing: Bill/ DIpper_

Fair Warning: Be warned, this story is very long and contains some themes you may not be comfortable with. Including, but not limited to, underage themes, mental abuse, physical abuse, child abuse, manipulation, budding relationship between a very young child and a demon, and bullying, death of a minor, ect.

That being said, plese enjoy the story!

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

" Catch it, Pines! "

Dipper dove for the kickball, barely feeling the grooved sphere slip pass his fingers as it evaded his grasp, soaring into the treeline behind him. His feet got tangled together as he tried to run after it and he found the ground rushing to meet him; with a startled yell his face met the grass. A collective groan went up from his team mates while the other side cheered. Because of his slip up, they were now way behind. Sitting up, the young brunette ran his arm across his nose, sniffling, and stood up, wincing as he felt a pain shoot through his leg, a thin stream of blood trickling down his knee.

" Way to go, Dipstick! " One of the slightly older boys jeered as he jogged up to him, shooting him a nasty glare.

Dipper withered under the look and looked down at his sneakers, digging his heel into the dirt. " S-sorry. "

" Too late for that! " The blond scoffed, shoving him. " Because of you we lost the game! And recess is over too! "

Dipper stumbled, nearly falling once more, and saw that his classmate was right. One of the sisters was ushering them inside and the children were all filing in. Everyone that had been participating in the kickball game began to trek up to the church, half of them kicking loose rocks and glowering and the other giving him thumb ups and patting each other on the back.

" Thanks, Pines! "

" Yeah, thanks, Dipper. "

" Why'd we get stuck with him? "

" Couldn't have done it without you! "

" What a loser. "

He winced at each insult, wrapping his arms around himself in an effort to shield himself from their hurtful words. He knew he wasn't the best player, he never made it to home base and he couldn't run very fast but he had been having fun up until now.

Benson, the boy in front of him, gave him another rough push which sent him sprawling to the ground, palms slamming into the yard and his knees following shortly after. " Go get the ball you loser! " He told him, turning on his heels to make way for the door. He was stopped by Sister Emma but he spoke to her and shortly she was nodding.

" Dipper! " She called to , " When you're finished finding the ball please come inside, okay sweetie? "

Biting his lip to stifle a sob, he nodded, not really sure if she could see him or not. He was vaguely aware of the large, double doors closing and then, he was left alone. He pressed his dirty hands into his face and took a shuttering breath, standing on shaking legs. " Okay, " He said to himself, beginning to make his way over to the woods that surrounded their preschool, dragging his feet and keeping his eyes on his untied shoes. He skimmed the outskirts of the trees, not eager to go into them in the slightest, looking for the bright, blue surface of their play ball. When he saw nothing, he frowned. " Great. " He looked back and saw that no one was waiting for him on the steps and then back into the forest, rubbing his upper arms to rid himself of the goosebumps that had sprouted. " Here goes nothing. "

He stepped over the invisible line that separated the school from the wilds and he immediately felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The air was chillier and he didn't feel safe despite the fact that he was only a few feet away from the grassy hills of the playground. Everything seemed darker and more morbid, the branches all reaching down to snatch him up and haul him into the treetops. Swallowing, Dipper took a quivering step forward, his heart pounding in his ears and began to scan the ground for the rubber toy, twigs snapping under his feet and the sleeves of his sweater getting caught in wayward sticks.

" It couldn't have gone that far, " He mumbled to himself, sticking his arms into a bush to spread it's canopy open in case it had rolled under the hanging leaves. He looked back and saw that he was still within sight of the field and he sighed in relief; he didn't want to go too far, ball or no ball.

Dipper looked everywhere, behind trees and logs, under shrubs and rocks, but he still couldn't find what he was looking for. " Stupid ball, " He groused, kicking the trunk of a fallen tree. He knew he had been gone far too long and that the sisters would be getting worried if he didn't come back soon. Figuring it was lost for good, the small brunette turned around, anxious to be back within sight of the church.

Behind him, someone laughed.

Jumping, Dipper yelped and turned around, eyes wide and full of fear. " H-hello? " He whispered, backing up. " Who- who's there? " He looked around wildly for whoever was there but he couldn't see any body. Heart hammering in his chest, he whimpered to himself, " H-hello? "

Nothing moved but he could hear the far off sound of a footsteps, the sound steadily getting closer and closer as he listened. Shrinking away, Dipper reached up and pulled his hat down over his ears, knuckles turning white as his fingers dug into the brim. He was terrified, always hearing tales of hungry wolves and monsters that lived deep within the woods. Screwing his eyes shut he forced his legs to move, shrieking as his back cam into contact with something solid that definitely should not have been there.

Spinning around, he clamped his hands to his mouth and screamed.

" Why, hello to you too! " The creature beamed, mouth full of sharp, white teeth. He had to crane his neck to see him, the other one far too tall and thin to be natural, decked out to the nines in elegant clothes that screamed of times long past. His single, sapphire eyes glinted at him and he held out the ball he had been searching for in his night stained hands, the skin completely black until it met the rolled up sleeve of his shirt. " This what you looking for? "

Tears streaming down his face, Dipper nodded.

He held it out, a slight smile on his dark face, head tilted to the side. " Take it! " He laughed, urging him on.

Hands shaking, Dipper reached out and took the ball easily from him, swiftly bringing it to his chest and holding it in a death grip. " Th-thank you, " He stuttered.

Chuckling, the man reached out, amused by the kids twitch, and ruffled his fluffy, brown locks. " The names Bill Cipher! " He told him, kneeling so they could see eye to eye with more ease. " And who might you be? "

"D-dipper Pines, " He said softly, hiding his face.

" Dipper Pines, " Bill hissed, lifting his hat from his head, " Dipper Pines. Hmm, I like it! " He placed his ball cap on his own head, knocking aside a floating top hat. He placed his head in his hand and scrutinized the child, " What bring you here, Kid? "

He waited for him to answer, voice muffled behind the rubber. " I had to f-find the ball because I couldn't, I couldn't catch it. S-so, Benson made me get it. " He bit his lip and looked up over the curve of the toy, eyeing him warily. " C-can I go back now? "

" Why would you want to do that? " Bill asked, surprised.

" I-I need to go home soon. " Dipper pleaded, " My mom and d-dad will miss me? "

" Will they? " Bill asked, a cruel grin stretching across his face, " But don't they have your sister? Why would they miss you? "

His heart froze. " How do you k-know about my sister? "

" Kid, I know lots of things! " He leaned in, eye flashing red, " Lots of things. " He loomed over him, voice dripping like tar and echoing around them. " I know that your parents love your sister more and that no matter how hard you try you will never amount to what she is. She's a shooting star, full of life and brilliance and you're just Dipper Pines, the boy no one wanted, the surprise child that wasn't planned for. Second rate. "

The ball slipped from his grasp, hitting the ground and rolling away. Dipper choked back a sob, his eyes burning with tears. " I-I'm not, " He choked out, " M-my parents l-love me. "

" And school? " Bill plowed on, " You don't have any friends. No one likes you here either. Not at home nor at school. You don't have a single person in this world that would care about you if you were to just up and disappear. "

" Y-yes they would! " He shouted, balling his hands into fists and glaring up at him, " You- You're lying! "

" Oh, you poor, poor child, " Bill cooed, the scarlet fading from his person, his color scheme returning to it's original black and yellow. He scooped the weeping boy into his arms, holding him flush against his chest. " Lost and forgotten without a single friend. " His spindly fingers danced up his back in circles which caused him to shiver violently. " You're lucky little Pinetree, " He told him, " I've decided to be your friend! "

" W-what? "

" Starting today I'm going to be your best friend! " He snapped his fingers and the ball he had dropped floated up beside him, hovering just out of reach.

Dipper's eyes widened at the display of magic and his mouth dropped open in awe. " Are, are you a witch? "

" A witch? " Bill cackled, " I would surely hope not! I'm an all powerful being beyond the thinking capabilities of you humans! "

" Then w-what are you? " He ventured to ask, reaching out for the orb; it settled into his out stretched arms.

" I told you, " He rolled his eyes, " Starting today, I'm going to be your best and only friend. "

" A fr-friend? Me? " He asked, looking up into that feral, slitted eye. Hope blossomed like a reborn flower deep inside his heart, looking at the person he had just met with a fresh set of eyes. No longer was he imposing and frightening, but cheerful and strange, his body warm and comforting beneath his cheek. " You'll be my friend? "

The fact that this human child was so easy to sway nearly made him double over in a fit of laughter but instead, the demon just nodded. " But only on one condition. "

" What's that? "

" You have to come see me when I want you to. I get very lonely all by myself in these woods. "

" Why can't you leave? "

Bill's smile was eerie and misplaced, something unworldly that spoke of things that should never be mentioned. " You're asking too many questions. "

" S-sorry. " He breathed, ripping his gaze from that hollow pit that was his eye.

" Let's get you back to school then. " He mentioned, drumming his fingers on his side.

" Okay. " Dipper agreed faintly.

The dark skinned man walked swiftly, easily dodging over the terrain, his hold on the child firm. " Curiosity killed the cat, " He warned after a pause, " It would be best to remember that, Pinetree. "

" Okay. "

" Good boy. "

The praise left him with a hot feeling in his torso, words of such well being normally not gracing his young ears. He felt his cheeks heat up, face turning red from pleasure.

" Here we are! " Bill deposited just outside the woods, not leaving the tree line. " Safe and sound~ " The irony was lost on the boy and he hid the rumble in his chest with a well placed cough. " You'll come see me again, won't you, Sapling? "

Dipper nodded at him, giving him a small, awkward smile. " I would like that. "

A hand darted out to pinch his cheek, " You're the cutest thing I've ever seen, Dipper Pines. I look forward to seeing you again. " He rewarded him with a gentle grin, hiding his festering hand behind his back. He raised his other hand and waved merrily at him.

Dipper shyly returned the favor and began to head back to school, legs heavy and head light.

" Oh! " Bill called out behind him, " One more thing! "

" Y-yeah? " He asked, turning around so fast he practically tripped himself up.

Chuckling, the blond tapped the side of his head, a flash of blue flaring from his eye. " Remember, Pinetree. I'm your only friend! "

Dipper bit his lip and nodded, the statement hurting as much as it healed. " S-see you later, Bill! "

" Goodbye, " He hissed; when he looked over his shoulder he was gone.

" Whoa, " A broad grin tugged at the corners of his mouth and he giggled to himself, somewhat uneasy but the feeling of being wanted overwhelmed the minuscule voice that tried to assure him that something wasn't right. It was pushed to the deepest reaches of his mind, the praise and warmth that enveloped him when around the strange man front and center.

He bounded up the stairs and through the door, where he was immediately reprimanded for taking too long.

But not even the sister's scolding couldn't wipe the smile from his face or take away the butterflies in his stomach.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

As soon as the bell rang, Dipper was out of his seat and running for the door. He held the strap of his satchel tightly, skipping the stairs two at time. He skirted around the edge, watching as everyone split into their own cliques, playground or field. He made sure none of the sisters were watching, nerves flaring up, and dove into the woods, quickly running into it before anyone could stop him.

He stomped through the thicket of bushes and underbrush, looking around for the tall, dark skinned man with the creepy smile. " Bill? " He called out, not wanting to raise his voice too loud in case he alerted the adults or other children. " Bill? Are you here? "

" Hiya, Pinetree! "

He jumped, the demon appearing before him from above, hanging upside down on a thick branch. " Bill! "

" The one and only! " Flipping over, the taller man landed on his feet and proceeded to dust himself off, looking down at the child before him. The small, hesitant smile he flashed him warmed his heart and he grinned. " What'cha up to? "

Dipper giggled, " Visiting you, duh. "

" Of course, of course, " He held out his hand for him to take, long digits curled and waiting.

The young boy slid his hand into his and fell into step beside him as they made their way into the woods. Bag thumping against his side, he couldn't help the large grin that stretched across his face, " What are we going to do today? "

" Hmm, " Bill thought aloud, " I don't know. Did you have something in mind? "

He shyly looked down at his scuffed sneakers, the warmth from the other's grasp infecting his round cheeks. " I- I brought a book. "

" A book? Do tell. " He stepped over a large log and lifted the child over it, swooping him through the air and setting him down.

" It's about ghosts, " Dipper said quietly, biting his bottom lip, hoping that Bill wouldn't make fun of him too.

" You interested in the paranormal, Kid? " The dark skinned man looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded his head vigorously, " Yeah! I love learning about ghosts and monsters! They're so cool! "

How ironic, Bill thought with a grim chuckle. Outwardly, he laughed warmly, " Have you ever met a ghost? "

" N-no, " He shook his head, eyes wide, " But I'm pretty sure our house is haunted. But Mom and Dad won't listen to me. " He pouted and his small shouldered slouched, " They think I'm making up stories. "

" Adults don't like listening to kids, " He advised, tapping the side of his head, " They think they know best. "

Dipper nodded his head in agreement, completely understanding. " They don't like me talking about it because my sister's afraid of that kind of stuff. So I have to read them myself. " He dug out his book from his back and stared at the glossy cover wistfully.

" You can read? "

" A- a little. I can read pretty good. "

" That's amazing, Pinetree. " He praised, ruffling his hair affectionately, " Not many children learn to read at such a young age. You must be pretty intelligent. "

He glowed under the praise, hugging his book close to his chest as his face flushed a deep red. " Y-yeah! I get strait A's! I really like school! " He babbled, opening up slightly to his new friend, " Except Benson. I really don't like Benson. "

" I wouldn't worry to much about that little flesh bag, Kid. He won't be around much longer. "

" What do you mean? "

Bill's single eye narrowed, seeming to glow in the dim light, " What would you say if I told you that your little friend was going to die in a tragic accident that no one can stop? "

" B-bill? " Dipper took a step back, fear creeping into his heart. He never liked it when Bill acted like this, switching attitudes frequently and normally without warning.

He blinked and everything was back to normal. " Ah, don't worry about it, Sapling! " Laughing loudly he closed the space between them and swept him into his arms, " Just ignore that little tidbit, okay? "

" Okay, " He complied.

" Good boy~ " The demon carried him deeper still, coming into a little clearing that Dipper recognized as their meeting spot. He walked over to the large tree in the middle and sat himself down against the trunk, setting the boy in his lap. " Now, " He said, plucking the book from his white knuckled grasp, " Let's take a look at that book! "

Dipper settled on his crossed legs, throwing his small ones over his, snuggling his back into his chest. He reached up for the snatched treasure, " Let me read it to you! "

" You, " He said, poking him in the nose, " Want to read this? " He shook the book at him, " To me? "

He nodded, wiggling his fingers, " Please? "

Bill rolled his eyes and dropped the book into his lap, " How can I say no to that? " He looped his arms around his tiny waist and curled up, drawing the brunette into himself, placing his head on the top of his head. " Go on then, astound me with your amazing reading skills! "

Dipper opened the book to where he had left off earlier, scanning the page to find his spot. He twisted to look up a him, earning a grunt of disapproval from the blond and dark haired man. " You, you won't make fun of me if I can't read it right? "

" Kid, " He told him, pinching his cheek, " How old are you? "

" F-five. "

" And how many five year old's do you know that can read without making a mistake? "

" None? "

" None, " He affirmed, " Now read. "

" O-okay, " He licked his lips and began, " On the edge of town, there sat an old decr- decrep- "

" Decrepit, "

" Decrepit house that was large and grand. The townspeople were all wary of it and never went near it. There were many stories about it but no one knew the real history- "

Bill closed his eye and listened to his saplings voice, young and unsure, as he read, correcting him where he needed it. Despite his young age he was a good reader, obviously having had practiced for many hours beforehand. " That's incorrect. " He stated, eye snapping open.

" W-what? " Dipper looked up at him, not understanding what he had said wrong; he knew these words.

" The murders in the house weren't officially documented until years later. They found the daughter's body sealed in a hidden room on the second floor. It was only then that they realized what had happened to the family. Whoever wrote this book didn't do their research! "

" How do you know all that? " He asked, amazement and awe taking over his facial features.

" I know everything! " He declared loudly. " Just like I know that you have to be heading back! "

Dipper pouted up at him, closing his book slowly, " I don't want to go back, " He said softly.

" I know, I know. I'd rather spend all day with me too but-! " He gripped him under his arms and tossed him into the air, leaping up to catch him as he stood, his shrieks music to his ears. " You are wanted elsewhere. "

Heart hammering in his rib cage, Dipper looked down into Bill's face and swallowed, recovering from the game of catch, " You'll see me soon, Sapling. " Bill comforted, kissing him on his forehead, " I will always be with you. "

" I know, " He giggled, feet hitting the soft ground. He fixed his rumpled clothes and re-took Bill's hand, wishing he could spend a little more time with the man he had befriended, the only one he could talk to, " When can I see you again? "

" You can come see me whenever you want, Pinetree! " He told him, leading him back towards the school grounds with a well hidden grimace.

" Can I come visit tomorrow? " He asked, stretching his legs out to copy his long strides.

" Of course! " He beamed down at him, pausing to let go of his hand. He bowed and gestured toward the school, the journey seemingly over in the blink of an eye. " I'll see you tomorrow, Pinetree. "

Dipper hesitated, gradually moving forward with lazy steps. " I can really visit you again tomorrow? "

" I already said you could. "

The dangerous edge was back to his voice along with that cold, callous smile and Dipper knew not to press his luck; Bill could be downright terrifying by just opening his mouth to speak. " O-okay, I will! "

He raised a hand in farewell, watching the boy trot away, snorting when he stopped to peak out behind a tree to make sure no one was watching. The boy turned and gave him one final wave, mouthing 'bye Bill' before he jogged out to join the rest of the stragglers, vanishing behind the beautiful wooden doors that lead to safety.

" Children are so foolish, " He smirked, snapping his fingers so the book he had been reading was in his hands. " They'll believe anything. " Cackling he lit the paper on fire, watching it smolder in the azure flames. " Anything. "

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Benson shoved Dipper into the wall, the smaller boy yelping as his shoulder came into contact with the porcelain sink. Whimpering, he held his arm and tried not to cry in front of his bully, knowing it wouldn't help.

" You think you're so smart! " He snarled, pushing him again until his back was against the concrete. " I already know how to read, Miss Melody. " He mimicked his voice, batting his eyes and giggling in a mocking manor. He dropped the facade to snarl at the quivering boy, " You make me sick, Pines! "

Dipper wasn't sure what he had done this time to deserve the beating he was currently receiving but he had a feeling it had to do with their lesson that day. When their teacher had tried to teach them some simple reading and had been pleasantly surprised to find that he already had a decent understanding of the practice. She had smiled and praised him for being an early reader, something he had lapped up eagerly. He had been allowed to play quietly in the corner while the other children continued on with the lesson, jealousy shining in their little eyes.

Apparently, Benson was just a little more jealous than the other children.

" You're such a dork, Dipstick! " He scuffed the ground with his sneaker and shot him a glare, " No wonder you don't have any friends besides your sister! "

" I do so have friends! " Dipper yelled back, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

" Oh yeah? Who? " The blond smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, " Who's this friend of yours? "

He didn't answer, biting his lip. He wished he could tell him about Bill, about how cool he was and how he could do magic and float. How he was cool for having an older friend while Benson only had lackeys who didn't even like him just as much as the other students. But Bill was his friend and no one else seemed to know about the strange older man that lived in the woods outside. He kept his mouth shut, glaring down at his feet as tears rolled down his cheeks.

" See? You don't have any friends! " Snickering, the boy turned and went to leave the washroom, pausing as he held the door open. " Who would want to be your friend, Loser? " With that, he left, allowing the door to swing shut behind him, his laughter echoing in his ears. Lip quivering, the small brunette slid to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest, sobbing quietly, afraid he'd draw attention to himself if he cried too loud.

He stayed there, between one sink that didn't work and one that dripped, until the final bell rung, signalling the end of school. Sniffling, he wiped his nose on his sleeve and stood up on shaking legs, looking at his reflection in the mirror, only able to see his red rimmed eyes and snotty face staring back at him. " Eew, " He mumbled. He stood on tiptoe and turned the cold water on, splashing his warm face with the cool liquid. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and hesitantly opened the door, peaking out into the hallway.

" Dipper! "

He jumped, looking around for the source of the voice, his sister running up to him with a wide smile on her face. Her long braids slapped on her back and she was waving a large piece of paper around in the air. " There you are! I've been looking all over for you! "

Plastering a smile on his face he jogged up to her, hoping she wouldn't notice anything off about him. " Hey, Mabes! "

" Why's your face all funny? " She asked, bopping him in the nose.

" My face isn't funny, Mabel! Yours is! " He pushed her gently, laughing. " It's dumb! "

" The only dumb face around here is your face, dumb dumb! " She joined in the laughter, shoving him aside as she ran for the exit, " Last one to the car has to give up their desert! "

" Mabel! " He called, bolting after her, " That's not fair! "

The burst out of the school, hopping stairs and nearly scraping their knees in doing so, and arrived at their mother's car, breathless and sporting wide grins. They clambering in the back, buckling each other up, their mom's smile reflected back in the rear view mirror. " How was school? " She asked, putting the vehicle in drive and pulling out, heading into the congested traffic of parents and children all wanting to get home.

" Great! " Mabel exclaimed, straining against her seat belt to shove her paper into the front seat, rambling on about how her teacher said she was a great artists and that when they were playing house she got to be the mommy and the dog.

As his twin continued with the retelling of her day, Dipper's grin slipped from his lips, mind back to the rest room where Benson had cornered him, his words ringing in the back of his head, unable to stop playing them over and over again.

Who would want to be your friend, Loser?

" Dipper? "

His head shot up to see his mother looking back at him, a fine brow raised in question. Realizing she wanted an answer he stuttered out, " W-what? "

" I asked how your day went. "

He opened his mouth, ready to tell her about how Benson pushed him into the wall and called him names. How some of the girls in his class whispered about his books and made fun of the stutter he had when he got too nervous. He wanted to say that he hated school and loved it at the same time and that he was tired of others using him as their punching bag; he delicately touched his ribs where a bruise was just beginning to heal.

He wanted to tell her in the hopes that she would care enough, that the bullying would stop and he could go back to enjoying school again like he did before Benson was transferred in at the end of the fall semester. He looked up, lips quivering and paused, his mother's attention focused on her phone while Mabel tried to convince her to stop at the Cold Stone on the way home. Griping his shirt tightly, he turned away to stare out the window.

" It was fine. "

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Dipper jogged after Bill, a wide smile on his face and arms held out as if he were a gliding bird kept aloft by the gentle wind. The other man floated ahead of him, feet dangling above the massive log they were crossing. He twirled the boy's hat on his finger, " Come on, Pinetree! " He called, leading him deeper into the woods, " Catch me if you can! "

" Bill! That's not fair! " Laughing, he chased after him, jumping down from the fallen trunk and hitting the ground with a grunt. Brushing off his knees, he pumped his arms and ran, enjoying the wind in his hair and the loss of any worries that he once held. " I can't fly like you can! "

" How's that my problem? " Bill asked, setting the trucker hat on his top hat, " Look! Hatception! "

" Give me my hat back! " He reached up, his finger tips brushing the polished toes of the man's shoes, " You look dumb in it! "

" Dumb!? " He shrieked in indignation, " Dumb!? " Somersaulting, he glared down at the panting boy, eye narrowing at him. " Did you just call me, the great and amazing Bill Cipher, dumb!? "

Dipper stopped, bending over with his hand on his thighs, chest heaving with gasping breaths, " Y-yeah! " He said, " Now give me back m-my hat!. He held out his hand, waiting.

" Now why would I go and do a thing like that? " He asked, placing gloved hands on narrow hips.

" Please, Bill? "

" Ugh, you know I hate the 'P' word, Pinetree. "

" Manners are important, Bill. " Dipper chided, leaping up to try and grab a hold of him; Bill easily floated out of his range. " Give me my hat! "

" Oh, ho! " He grinned, sharp teeth on display, " What ever happened to manners? "

Pouting, the young boy crossed his arms and stomped his foot, stubbornly turning his nose into the air. " I thought you said you hated the 'P' word. "

" So sassy! " He danced over and his feet slowly lowered until they hit the ground. He flipped the cap off his head and allowed it to drop loosely onto the brunette's head of fluffy locks. "There! Now stop whining! "

Dipper laughed, pushing his hands away and beaming up at him. He adjusted his hat so it sat strait and pushed him gently, " Thanks, I guess. "

" Don't mention it. " He huffed, nudging him back with an elbow, " No, seriously. Don't mention it. "

" I know, I know! " Dipper giggled, knowing how much he hated manners and favors of the sort. He crawled back onto the log and stuck his arms out for balance, beginning to head back where he came from, " Hey, Bill? "

" Hmm? "

" Can I ask you something? " He looked over his shoulder at the man who had begun to float after him.

" Shoot. "

" Are we... are we friends? "

He blinked. Once. Twice. " What makes you think we aren't? "

Dipper flushed, lowering his arms and stopping, " I d-don't, I don't know. Benson just said I don't have any friends and I, " He sucked in a deep breath, refusing to meet the azure eye of the other, " I think of you as a friend. " He finished softly.

Bill hid the feral grin that threatened to split his face and instead plastered a gentle smile on his lips. He moved fluidly in front of him,uncrossing his legs to touch down, and crouched, placing his hands on his tiny shoulders. " Of course, Pinetree. " He said, grip tight and eyes aflame, " We are friends. The best of friends. "

" R-really? "

" I've told you this before, my sapling. "

Dipper flinched, " I- I know, " He hugged himself, hoping Bill's temper wouldn't show itself today; it had been such a great day so far. " But, he s-said I was a...a... "

" A what? "

" A loser, " He whispered.

" A loser? " He raised a thin eyebrow, astonished that human children could be hurt by such petty words.

Dipper nodded, " He said no one would want to be friends with a loser like me. " He looked up into his hardened gaze, mocha eyes warm and watery, " But that's not true, right? I have you. "

" Yes, " He drawled the word out, " You have me. " He let go of him and stood back up, staring down at him. " And only me. " He reached out and cupped his soft cheek, rubbing the flesh with his thumb, " I am the only friend you will ever have, Dipper Pines. No one else likes you. "

" I know, " He breathed, remembering his classmates leers and insults hidden behind the teacher's back.

" But I do. " He kissed his forehead, his lips cold as ice, " I do not think you are a 'loser' but a wonderful little child full of wonder and destined for great things. "

" R-really? " He gasped.

" Oh yes, Pinetree. But it is only I that thinks this way. Benson is correct. No on else likes you and no one wants to be your friend. But you do not need them, do you? "

Dipper shook his head, goosebumps rising along his arms. " N-no. "

" And why do you not need those disgusting, little flesh bags? "

" Because I have you. "

" Because you have me, " He affirmed, patting him on the head, " No one else has me for a friend do they? "

He shook his head fiercely, " Nope! "

" Do you know the answer to that one, Pinetree? "

" I, " He faltered, " I don't. "

" Simply because they are not you. I would rather be your friend than all the other filthy beasts that dare pick on you and can not see your worth. You, " He told him, coming face to face with the human, " Are my one and only friend in the whole world. "

Blushing, pleased and embarrassed, he shyly took Bill's hand in his own and squeezed it tightly, his little fingers locking with his, " Mine too, "

" Good. " He stood, not breaking hand contact, " Now let's get you back. Oh, and Pinetree? "

" Yeah? " He asked.

" Never ask me that again. I hate repeating myself. "

" Okay. " He nodded.

By the time they made it to the edge of the field, Bill was gone and the warmth in Dipper's chest refused to go away. He waved to nothing in particular and ran inside with other children, satisfied in knowing that none of them would ever be friends with the mysterious man, Bill Cipher.

His best friend

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Dipper, with his love of reading and video games, was not an outdoor person by any means. He wasn't one for running and jumping and playing knights and dragon or even one for a simple came of tag or hide and seek. He preferred the feeling of paper beneath his fingers or the sounds of victory in his ears after become the region champion. But, here he was, on this wonderfully sunny day, at the park because of his sister's insistent whining. He loved Mabel, as much as a twin brother could and more, but he really wished she would leave him out of her ploys to get their parents to take them to the playground.

Huffing, he swung himself on the old swing, watching as said sister ran around with a large group of kids, some he recognized from their school, playing some sort of game he didn't understand. His parents sat a bit away on one of the freshly painted benches, discussing work and occasionally looking up from their work to make sure their children weren't being kidnapped.

Sighing, he kicked his legs out, halfheartedly propelling himself forward. He supposed it wasn't that bad. The weather was nice, the sun shining brightly without a cloud in the sky, and his sister was laughing brightly, her hair a mess and face a light with happiness. If it made her that happy, he'd deal with it.

Finally smiling himself, he decided today was going to alright after all.

He yelped when he was suddenly pushed forward, wincing as his palms and knees scraped against the wood chips littered along the ground.

" What are you smiling at, Loser? "

Gasping, he looked behind him and whimpered as he saw Benson, laughing at him, hands griping the metal links of the swing he had been sitting on moments ago. He grinned down at him, placing a foot on the plastic seat and hauling himself onto it, swinging it as he stood strait up. Standing up, he brushed himself off and turned away from the older boy, " L-leave me alone, Benson! "

The blond frowned, " What was that, Pines? "

" I said l-leave me alone. "

Benson laughed, jumping down and shoving the brunette again, " Aww, cute. Standing up for yourself? " The small group he had with him at all times laughed as the younger boy stumbled, landing on his ass.

Whimpering, Dipper stared at the grass, his fingers digging into the soil. He glared at him through his thick bangs, " P-please, Benson. I just want to swing. "

" P-please, Benson. I just want to swing! " He mocked him, pouting at his lips and batting his lashes; everyone laughed. " You're so pathetic, Pines! "

Dipper attempted to get up again but was pushed back down. He looked around, catching sight of his sister running away with a ball tucked in her arms and his mom and dad in conversation with another set of parents, no one taking notice to what was happening at the swing set. Swallowing, he tried again to get up; Benson shoved him back down.

" What's wrong, Pines? " He asked, " No one coming to help you? "

" S-stop, " He sobbed, screwing his eyes shut, " P-please! "

" Aww, are you crying? What a baby! Look at the baby, guys! " There was a round of laughter and the other's gathered around him though they allowed their pack leader to be the one to deal out the blows. " Come on, Dipstick! Get up! "

I hate this, he thought to himself as he got another face full of dirt, why won't they leave me alone? What did I do to deserve this?

" Come on, Pines! Get. Up! "

Dipper didn't know what he had done to deserve Benson's torment. When the stocky blond had walked into their classroom he had shared his books and crayons with him and showed him around the school.

He had tried to be a good friend.

" Leave. Me. Alone. " He ground out between his teeth.

" What was that, Dork? I couldn't hear you through your crying! "

" I said, leave me alone! " Dipper scurried to his feet and pushed the older boy away from him before bolting away, his heart hammering in his ears and legs burning, eager to be away from the small group of tormentors.

Stumbling back, Benson's mouth dropped open in shock. The smaller boy had never, ever, stood up for himself and the surprise warranted him a good few seconds of a a head start. Gathering himself, not wanting to seem weak in front of his friends, the blond roared, " Pines! "

Hearing his name, Dipper looked over his shoulder and gasped, seeing the other boy tearing after him. He wasn't sure where the courage had come from but it was quickly ebbing away at the fearsome look on the boy's face. Whimpering, he looked around for somewhere, anywhere, that he could hide. He beelined for the jungle gym that sat in the middle of the park, a new addition full of slides and tall towers. Jumping onto the lowest platform, he climbed his way up colorful netting, sweaty palms hampering his speed.

Behind, Benson leaped onto the fixture and glared up him, grabbing the thick ropes and shaking them violently. " When I get my hands on you, Pines, you're done for! "

Panting, Dipper crawled onto the landing and booked it across the metal bridge that connected to the other areas of the playground equipment. " L-leave me alone, Benson! " He pleaded, pausing to catch his breath.

" Not on your life, Loser! " He slid into view and grabbed the handrail to steady himself, quickly moving forward, his feet pounding in the metal.

Looking frantically between the kiddie slides and the stairs, he decided in a split second to head up to the towering slides that were meant for the older kids. He ascended the spiral staircase, the jeers and insults from Benson's rag tag team echoing beneath him. He could hear the blond haired, stocky boy coming after him and he struggled to stay ahead, stubbing his feet on the baseboards as he went.

" Got you! "

Dipper yelped as a hand clasped his ankle and he pitched forward, the unpleasant feeling of having the wind knocked out of him as his chest slammed against the circular landing. Wheezing, he shook his leg, trying to get out of his clutched while the bully just laughed.

" What are you gonna do, Pines? What are you gonna do? Cry for mommy and daddy? "

Screwing his eyes shut and balling his hands into fists, Dipper bit his lip. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this torture or why Benson only targeted him. He was tired of being his punching bag and sick of being an easy target; he hated himself for being so weak when he should have been standing up for himself this whole time. " What am I gonna do? " He asked himself softly.

" What was that? "

" This! " He reared his free foot back and brought it back on Benson's face, a satisfying 'crack' sounding as his nose broke under his shoe. Howling, the boy let go of him and Dipper scrambled away, backing up until he hit one of the railings that encircled the platform.

Clutching his nose, the wounded boy stood up and staggered away from the stairs, supporting himself on the opposite beam, blood gushing down his face and tears streaming across his cheeks. " Y-you're, " He sobbed, " Dead, Pines! "

" Why? " He asked him, swallowing past the lump in his throat, " Why do you pick on me all the time, Benson? What did I do to you? "

He blinked at him through the pain and managed a half smirk, " Why? " He chuckled, " Why? Because! You're a loser, Dipstick, and everyone knows it! You don't have any friends, no one likes you, and you're such a dork! "

" Shut up, " He whispered, covering his ears.

" No one wants to play with you and everyone thinks you're weird! " He sauntered forward, his confidence returning despite his pain.

" Shut up, " He said again, " That's not true! "

" Yes it is! " He screamed, " Yes it is and you know it! You're a loser, a freak! You have a stupid birthmark on your face and no one wants to be your friend! "

" Shut up! " Dipper screeched, pushing him back, " Shut up, Benson! I do so have friends! I'm not a freak and I'm not a loser! "

" Loser, loser, loser! " He chanted, sticking his tongue out at him.

Rage, boiling and hot, seared through him and Dipper, for the first time in his young life, saw red. He was aware of the mocking cheers coming from the other children beneath them, their comments adding nothing but hatred to his heart. He had done nothing to deserve this. He hadn't done anything but offer friendship, something that had been thrown back in his face. He had been called names, punched, beaten, spit on, and more, all for seemingly nothing.

He was done.

" Shut. Up. " He hissed, fingernails biting into his palms. " Shut your mouth, Benson! "

" Or what? " He scoffed, crossing his arms over his small chest, " What are you gonna do, Freak? What can you possibly do? " He came closer and poked his stomach forcibly, digging the digit painfully into his gut. " Huh? "

Mustering as much strength as he could, Dipper shoved him, " I hate you! " He screeched, " I hate you, Benson! "

The older boy stumbled back, falling against the railing, the metal fence rattling from the force. " Back of, Loser! " Benson demanded, eyes looking around wildly.

" No! " He snarled, " I'm not a loser! I'm not a freak! And I'm not weird! "

" Y-yes you are! " Benson tried to get away but was pushed back, " S-stop! "

" Why? " Dipper asked, " Why should I stop when you never did? "

" P-pines, " He begged, " C-come on. "

" I hate you. " He whispered, giving him one final push.

Benson slammed back against the railing and there was a creak and a snap. The metal section popped out of place, as if nothing had been holding them there in the first place. With a terrified shriek, the boy fell, arms flailing and eyes wide.

Dipper stared,standing still, shock rooting him to the floor. He watched as he fell, disappearing over the edge, gone in a matter of seconds. Knees shaking, he wobbled over to the gaping hole and looked down, covering his mouth to silence his startled wail. " No, " He shook his head, unable to believe what he had seen, " No, no, no. "

Benson lie on top of the fallen metal, unmoving and eyes staring blankly. His head rested at an awkward angle and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. One of the girls that had been goading him on earlier was now quiet, trying to stir the young boy. When he didn't respond she backed away and the group shared terrified looks; some looked up at him, as if this was his fault.

" What's going on? "

" Benson fell! "

" Is he hurt? "

" He won't get up! "

" Why's his neck all funny? "

" Was it the freaks fault? "

" Benson? "

The rising stream of noise slowly garnered attention and parents began to make their way over, faces contorted in confusion and worry. One woman, a young mother with a baby on her hip was the first to see what the fuss was about; when she saw the child she screamed out and pressed her own daughter's face into her chest. " Oh my god, "

Dipper, his body numb with shock, wobbled over to the slide and slid down, his legs resting over the edge and hanging loosely. He couldn't move, his vision swarming with images of the other boy falling and the way he lie there, battered and broken. He tried to make his legs move but they remained still. Move, he told himself, get out of here. Still, his limbs refused to listen.

" Dipper! "

He looked up from his lap, his mother and father running toward him with Mabel in tow. His father reached him first and he was immediately swept into a tight embrace, his large hands running comforting circles on his back. " Thank God, " He murmured into his hair, " Thank God. "

Blinking, he closed his eyes and sobbed, clinging to the fabric of his shirt, unable to get any words out through his stuttering wails.

" Shh, " The older man soothed, " You're okay. You're alright. "

He nodded to his wife and the two began the slow walk back to the car, a child in each of their arms. Once strapped in and headed home, Mabel slid her hand into her brothers, tears rolling down her chubby cheeks, " I'm glad you're okay, dumb-dumb. " She whispered.

" M-me too, " He choked out, squeezing her hand tightly, as if his life depended on it.

As the car peeled away, neither the occupants nor the large crowd gathered around the jungle gym noticed a tall, dark skinned man on the outskirts of the surrounding woods, arms wrapped around himself and laughing like a maniac.

No one, no one, hurt what was his.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

In the end, Benson's death was labeled an accident. An unfortunate event caused by a malfunction in the equipment; apparently when the new jungle gym had been built the screws holding the topmost tier hadn't been installed properly. No one thought to ask Dipper if he had been involved or if he and Benson had been fighting. None of his former friends ever spoke up about what had been happening in fear that they would get in trouble for picking on the smaller boy. It was just assumed that Dipper and him had been playing and during their rough housing, the screws had come loose and had sent his 'friend' plummeting to his death. Tragic and ghastly though it was, the Pines family was just thankful that it hadn't been their son.

No one bothered him anymore and things were much calmer. The rest of his bullies remained quiet and avoided him, fear and hatred shining in their young eyes. His first day back, the class held a small candlelit service for Benson in the front hallway. His picture was surrounded by flowers a little toys and many of his classmates were crying as the sisters whispered their sweet words, rosaries wrapped in their hands and heads bowed.

Shuffling his feet, Dipper lowered his candle. He stood on the outskirts of the gathered students, feeling like he didn't belong there.

Shuffling his feet, Dipper lowered his candle. He stood on the outskirts of the gathered students, feeling like he didn't belong there. The quiet prayers prickled across his skin in an unpleasant way and he felt as if everyone's eyes were on him, full of blame and misunderstanding.

Swallowing, he blew his candle out and backed away, opening the door as quietly as he could. One of the sister's looked over and offered him a small, gentle smile, waving him away; he offered a shaky one back. With her blessing, he stepped outside.

Rubbing his arms, he made his way into the woods, his legs carrying him as quick as he could go, kicking up sticks and dirt clods, though he paid them no need. " Bill? " He called out, " Bill? " When he received no answer, which was unusual of the strange man, he bit his lip and went farther in, heading for the small clearing they usually played in. When he stepped into the leafy alcove, he was disappointed to find that Bill was not there either. Dipper trotted over to the central tree and plopped in front of it, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them in a effort to console himself. " I really need to talk to you. " He whispered.

There was a soft whisper of the grass and then, a hand was threading it's way through his hair. " What's up, Kid? " Bill asked.

" Hi, Bill, " Dipper greeted, lip quivering and voice cracking.

" What's wrong, Sapling? "

" I killed someone. " He admitted softly, his voice barely reaching the demon's sensitive ears.

" You killed someone? " Bill asked, raising an eyebrow, " Who? "

" Remember that b-boy? The one who was always p-picking on me? "

" Benson. " He nodded.

" W-we were fighting at the park the other d-day, " Dipper began, feeling his eyes water at the memory, " And he was b-beating me up. So I, " He paused to lick his lips. " I fought back. "

" How's that a bad thing? " Bill asked, tapping the side of his head, " Sounds like an improvement to me! "

The young boy furiously shook his head, " But it wasn't! He just got more angry and started chasing me. And t-then I broke his nose and he got so, so mad, Bill. " He looked up at him, his mocha eyes swarming with a chaotic storm of emotions he couldn't control, too young to know how. " And I, I just got mad back. I yelled at h-him and pushed him and he looked scared too but I didn't stop. And t-then, " He sobbed, " He fell! "

Bill raised an eyebrow, smiling like Satan behind his well placed mask. " If he fell, Pinetree, then that was that. He simply, " He made a popping noise with his lips, " Fell! "

Dipper furiously shook his head, " N-no, Bill! " He pleaded with him, trying to make him understand. " It's my fault. "

Sighing, the dark skinned being retracted his hand, " How so? " He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at him through long, spidery lashes.

" Because, " He croaked out, reaching to grab the fabric of his vest tightly in his little fist, " I was happy. "

" Happy? "

" I was g-glad he fell, Bill! " He shook violently, tears rolling down his cheeks and eyes wide with concealed fright, " I was s-so happy that he was going to d-d-die. " The last word came out as a hollow breath and the child dissolved into a hysterical fit, throwing himself into his only friend's arms, startling him, " I wanted to l-laugh, Bill! I-I'm happy about it and e-everyone else is sad! But I'm not! "

" Why should you be? " He questioned, pulling him into his lap and cradling the brunette, resuming his tender strokes of his fluffy hair. " He was a bully. Someone who caused you pain. He hurt you. Why should you feel bad that someone like that is dead? "

Dipper flinched, curling up into a tight ball. " But, " He argued, " If I w-wouldn't have shoved him in the first p-place- "

" Pinetree, " Bill grasped his chin and forced his head up, looking directly into those large, perfect, orbs of brown. " You did nothing wrong. He deserved it. "

" But- "

Bill wrapped his long arms around the child he had chosen, holding him tightly to his chest; Dipper could hear his heart beat, hollow and echoing, a mechanical whir that never ceased. " He deserved to fall to his death. You deserve that satisfaction at least. " His words were a dark sheet, pulled tightly around them both, blocking out anything that dare try to penetrate it, " He deserved to have his stubby little neck broken for hurting you, my precious little sapling. He was a monster, a beast. "

Each adjective resonating with Dipper's inner thoughts, calming the fear and pain he had allowed to build up inside of himself. Benson had been a bully. Benson had been cruel and picked on him. Benson was liked by none but feared by many. Despite how the adults saw it, no one would really miss the blond haired boy. The monster. The beast.

Running his arm under his nose he gave Bill a watery smile, " I really was happy that he fell. " He admitted shyly. " I was just too afraid to tell anyone. "

" Never be afraid to tell me anything, Pinetree. " He told him, running circled along his small back, " I'm always here for you. You're only friend. "

Settling against him, Dipper closed his eyes, " Everyone thinks Benson and I were friends. " He offered.

Bill cackled loudly, " Ain't that a riot! "

Giggling, his laugh infectious and bright, he found himself letting go of any guilt he had held on to, " I'm glad I could talk to you, Bill. "

" Anytime, Sapling, " He told him, " Anytime. "

As the child relaxed in his grasp, Bill eased himself from his mind, pulling through the web of memories and emotions that were connected to the event that had had the opportunity to ruin his child. Wisps of black curled around his fingers, ringing with lost sobs and despair that could have bloomed into the perfect rose; with a snap of his fingers it was gone.

Dipper Pines would feel no guilt, no remorse, no despair over the death of the little bastard known as Benson Peters. Instead, he would feel elation, joy, and safety, knowing he was euthanized and no longer a threat. Anything that would leave him with a bitter taste of the boy's untimely fall was gone, wiped clean from his mindscape.

Bill was unable to hide the manic grin that threatened the break his cover.

If his little sapling thought Benson Peters had been a monster than what did that make him?

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

" Dipper, " Anna Pines sighed, rubbing her temples, " Why didn't you ask us if you could go to the science museum before now? "

Biting his lip and lowering his gaze, Dipper shrugged. " I did. A long time ago. "

" You knew we were going to go to Mabel's art show today. " She scolded lightly, ignoring him. Shaking her head, she looked down at her youngest child, his posture completely set into a defensive position and a crumpled piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand.

" I know, " He answered.

" So why didn't you ask to go before we made plans to go? " She bustled about the living room, gathering jackets and making sure Mabel had her shoes on before they left; no need to repeat last year.

" B-but I-, " He pouted, holding up the invitation for her to take.

" Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, is there? " She shook her head, exasperated that he would wait until the last minute to ask to go.

" We all ready? " Raymond asked, walking into the room as he adjusted his tie.

" Just about, " His wife answered,hastily ushering Dipper toward the front door to stand next to his sister. " Do you have your wallet? Camera? " She turned on her heels and walked away, rifling through her bag, " Did I pack the tickets? "

" Dipper? " Mabel asked, " You okay? "

" I'm fine, " He chocked out, crumpling his paper into a ball and cramming it into his pocket. He rubbed his eyes, not wanting to show Mabel how upset he was.

He knew he had asked his parents a while ago about going to the museum on Saturday. They were having a special weekend night for children and he really, really wanted to go. His mother had said she would try to get it off and he had high hopes that they would get to go; even if his twin didn't enjoy learning he knew she's love the interactive color exhibit.

But now, on the fated night, they were heading to Mabel's art show instead. What hurt the most was that she had only asked a few days ago if they could go and, to his shock, his parents had happily agreed. He had been hesitant at bringing it up since then but now that he had, he wished he didn't.

" Alright! " Their dad clapped his hands, " Let's get this show on the road! "

Giggling, Mabel grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him to the car, bouncing in her polished white shoes. They clambered in, strapping their seat belts around each other and before long, they were on their way to the small gallery where the student's works were being displayed.

The ride was filled with the quiet talk of his parents and Mabel's consistent chattering, her excitement building the closer they got. Dipper kept his lips firmly shut and eyes stubbornly trained on the flashing scenery outside. He knew he should be happy for his twin, sharing in her joy and being there for her.

But it just wasn't fair.

He had asked to go to the science museum first. And Mom had said she would see what she could do. Then, Mabel just blurts out that her artwork was put in a small show downtown and that it was this Saturday and Mom and Dad both were falling over themselves to go. He pulled the battered parchment from his pocket and straitened it out, reading over the words, a lump forming in his throat at the final words printed on it.

' See you there! '

Blinking away tears, he clutched the paper to his chest, stifling a whimper as his lip trembled.

" Bro-Bro? " Mabel asked again, placing her small hand over his. " What's wrong? "

" Nothing, " He croaked, pulling his hand away from hers, ignoring the flash of hurt that crossed her face. " Leave me alone. "

She huffed and turned away from him, sticking her nose in the air. " Fine, be a dumb dumb! "

" Settle down back there. " Their father warned.

" But, Dad! " Mabel whined, " Dipper's being a dumb dumb! "

Dipper looked away from them, his heart tightening at how his dad chuckled at his sister's insults and the way their mother chided him for being a downer.

He couldn't help the dark, fleeting thought that pulsed at the back of his mind, silently judging and comparing.

I bet Bill would have taken me, Dipper thought, I know he would have.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Bill listened to his young charge rant about the 'stupid' art show that his parents had forced him to go to that weekend, the young child practically seething with pent up rage. It was hard not to laugh at how wonderful this whole situation was for him but he kept his jubilee in check, nodding and agreeing with him when prompted. " So you didn't have fun at all? Not one bit? " He asked.

" No! " Dipper huffed, kicking a rock that had done nothing wrong other than lay in his path, " It was boring! All we did was walk around and Mom and Dad 'oohed' and 'aahed' at everything. And they kept saying how wonderful Mabel was for being able to paint so good and how talented she is and take a lot of dumb pictures! " Huffing, he grunted as he hauled himself up to walk along a fallen log that was propped against a healthier tree, arms out and walking fast. " We could have gone to the museum and had way more fun than at that stupid art show! "

Bill remained silent, walking alongside him but allowing him to yell and get rid of his built up irritation; he was absolutely adorable when angry. " How revolting, "

" And Mom and Dad kept telling me that I should be happy for my sister and why can't I draw like Mabel? " He jumped down and crammed his hand in his pockets, " I'm not Mabel, " He mumbled.

" No, " He agreed, " You're much better. You're Dipper. "

Thinning his lips, the young boy continued to sulk, deflating slightly at the praise. " I asked them a long time ago, " He griped quietly, " And they didn't even try to take me. But when M-Mabel wanted to go to her...her stupid art thing, they just took her! "

He could see his small shoulders shaking and hear the quiver in his voice, his thin arms wrapping around himself in a makeshift hug. Obviously the weekends events had hurt him deeply.

" Why? " He asked him, looking up at him with tears threatening to escape his lashes, " Why wouldn't they do that for me? "

" Oh, my little sapling, " Bill cooed, petting his hair, " It's simple. "

" W-what? "

" They don't love you. "

" What? " He asked again, eyes widening. Startled, he uneasily looked around and averted his gaze, not expecting the harsh words said with a gentle tone. " They l-love me. "

" Do they? " He asked, lacing his voice with sympathy.

" Of course! "

" But they wouldn't take you to the museum would they? But they took Mabel to her art show. "

" Y-yeah, but- "

" And Mabel always gets what she wants, doesn't she? " Bill continued, " She got to go to the art show and you didn't get to go to what you wanted to go to. Your mom and dad always give in to her don't they, Pinetree? Whatever she wants, she gets. When it's your birthday, she always gets to pick the cake. "

" How do you know that, Bill? " Dipper asked.

" She always gets more presents than you too now that I think about it. Hmm, ah, yes! " He snapped his fingers and grinned, " Like last year! You wanted that astronomy globe that would teach you all the constellations and she wanted a scooter. She got that scooter didn't she? All pretty and pink with streamers and a nice, little, bell. But you didn't get what you wanted did you? "

" N-no, " He shook his head, the memory sending another shard of jealousy into his heart, " I got clothes and new sneakers. "

" And I mean, " Bill continued, his azure eyes flashing, " Everyone just adores Mabel, don't they? She's so happy and cheerful and so, so much better than her brother, whose always so shy and has his nose in a book. "

" S-shut up. " Dipper begged, not wanting to hear what he was saying. " B-Bill? "

" Why can't you play with other children, Dipper? Why are you so difficult? We're too busy, Dipper, can't this wait? " Bill's voice distorted, becoming an eerie combination of Raymond and Anna Pines voices. " You weren't wanted in the first place, Dipper. Why can't you see that? " He advanced toward the cowering child, jerking like static on an old television.

" It's not true! " Dipper sobbed, holding his hands over his ears. " Stop it, Bill! "

" We always wanted a girl, " Bill crooned, " A sweet, little princess to call out own. A perfect, happy little girl. But, " He sighed, as if pained by something greatly, " Why did we get stuck with you? "He towered above him, body crooked and angled disproportionately, everything dark and wrong. " How could we love you when we have Mabel? "

" Please, " He begged, " Please stop! "

" Why can't you be more like your sister? "

" Stop! " Dipper screamed, falling to his hands in knees, shaking and crying hysterically. Heaving, he panted for breath, the eight words, when string together to form a sentence, breaking his heart; he always feared they would be said to him. Always. " Please. " He forced out, " P-please. "

" Pinetree. "

He flinched, bracing himself for more, biting his lip. He whimpered, digging his fingers into the ground. He no longer sounded like, like them, but instead sported his usual high pitched, obnoxious voice.

" Look at me. "

Gasping, he looked up, the hair on the back of his neck standing up for some, unknown reason. He didn't answer, unable to speak due to the anxiety that ensnared his heart.

Bill kneeled and cupped his cheek, wiping his tears with a thumb, an action he had grown used to over the past couple months. " You're parents don't love you. " He tilted his head up so he could look strait into the pools of brown, glazed over with a pain a young child should never have to experience. " But that's perfectly fine. You know why? "

" W-why? " He croaked out.

" Because I love you. " He stated. " I love you and only you, Dipper Pines. You are the only one. And you want to know something even more amazing? "

" What? "

" I am the only one on this entire world who will love you. " He grabbed him under his arm and hauled him into his own, " Isn't that just...wonderful? "

" You love me? " Dipper asked quietly, nuzzling into his neck, his breath ghosting over his skin. " Really? "

" Oh, yes, " Bill chuckled, " I simply adore you. And I'll be the only one to ever love you, Sapling. The only one. "

" I guess, " He hiccuped, " I guess that's okay, if it's you, Bill. "

" Perfect! " He exclaimed, sweeping in to kiss his forehead, inhaling his child's scent, a delightful mixture of earth and sugar, " Now what do you want to play today, Pinetree? "

Nose twitching and eyes swollen, Dipper rested his head against Bill, " I want a nap. "

" You're no fun, Kid. " Bill sighed, " No fun at all. "

" You're not mad are you? " He asked softly, fingers tightening around the cloth in his hand.

" Of course not, " He assured him, " Just close your eyes and and rest your head, my Sapling. Sleep will find you shortly. "

There was a quiet snap of his fingers and the color around them drained to form a sepia grated backdrop. The sound of the wind rifling the leaves was still present but now seemed far off instead of just overhead and a calm descended to claim them. Dipper blinked and looked around, having only witnessed such an even a handful of times. " Are we in the Mindscape? " He asked.

" You know you are. "

Nodding, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, " I'm sorry. "

" Apology accepted. "

Curling up, Dipper started to drift off, unaware that his body was already soundly asleep on the forest floor. " Night, Bill. " He murmured.

" Goodnight, Sapling. " Bill answered and like that, the kid was out like a light.

Resting his head back against the trunk of a tree, Bill smiled, running his fingers through fluffy, brown locks, " Sweet dreams~ "

He laughed at the irony.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Imaginary friends were a normal part of childhood. Most children always had a handful of make believe friends that they played with or conversed with, something they made up that was just for them. Most psychologists agreed that having an imaginary friend encouraged free thought and individuality. It was just something that had become acceptable and, in some cases, expected.

Which is why Anna Pines found it completely normal for her children to have them. Mabel, always the talkative and rambunctious one, was always chattering about hers, from the cat that was a judge to two, crazy older boys who would ride a red convertible on a rainbow. Her imagination was wild and colorful, something of an envy to her peers.

Dipper, on the other hand, was studious and logical and, to her knowledge, had never conceived an imaginary friend of his own. He was always curled up with a book and so curious about the wonders of the world that it seemed as if he had deemed imaginary friends too trivial to bother with.

Which is why she found the fact that he seemed to have generated one out of nowhere odd.

Going through her children's backpacks to empty them of all the crumpled papers and candy wrappers ( Mabel ) and notebooks and chewed pencils ( Dipper ), Anna smiled gently as she went through everything. Folders containing their weekday work were set aside and she signed what needed to be, dotting her 'i's and crossing her 't's. Sipping her coffee, she placed Mabel's agenda down and plucked Dipper's from his backpack, flipping through schoolwork and assignments. Everything seemed okay and she went to set his down on top of the pink sleeve decorated with stickers but faltered.

Dipper wasn't one for art, he didn't practice it nor did he seem inclined to it either. But the picture tucked near the back of the slim stack of papers caught her eye. She wasn't sure what it was but it just seemed off from the rest of them. It was a simple drawing, done in crayons and markers, showing her son next to a very tall, very slender figure, colored in yellow and black. They seemed to be in the woods, trees scribbled along the edges of the paper. They held hands and Dipper had drawn himself smiling and the other being was grinning, his eyes nothing but black holes.

Anna didn't know why, for the weather was very pleasant that day, but she shivered fiercely, goosebumps popping up along her arms. Shaking her head, curiosity overtaking the sudden fear, she placed everything else down and went to find her son, paper clutched in her hand.

" Dipper? " She knocked on his partially open door and stepped inside, spotting the young boy on his bed, a game system held in his hands and his nose hovering over the bright screen; she struggled not to click her tongue at him.

He looked up at her, mocha eyes wide with question, " Yeah, Mom? "

She walked in and sat herself down next to him and held out the drawing to him, " Who's this? "

" Oh! " The smile that took over his face was one she rarely saw, bright and childlike. He grabbed the paper from her and held it up proudly, " That's Bill! "

" Bill? "

He nodded, " He's my friend. He lives right outside the school. Well, I don't know if he actually does like there because that would be weird. But I play with him at recess all the time. He's really cool, Mom! " He lifted his arms high into the air, " He can fly! And do magic! "

" Can he? " She asked, the panic in her chest ebbing away. It was an imaginary friend, of course, so why had she felt so uneasy?

" Yep! He dresses funny though. He says that that's how people use to dress and that we've ruined fashion. "

It was so hard not to laugh, especially considering how serious he looked. " Did he now? "

Dipper huffed, " I don't understand him sometimes. He gets angry real easy and sometimes he says things I don't understand. But that's okay. " He smiled again, " He's my best friend! "

" Well, I'm glad you have such a great friend. " Anna exclaimed, tweaking his nose with a soft chuckle.

Snorting, he pushed her hands away, allowing the drawing to flitter to the ground, " Mom! "

Laughing, she stood up and made her way toward the door, making a mental note to tell him to clean his room before going to bed, " Alright, I'll let you get back to your game. Diner will be ready in about twenty minutes, okay? " He mumbled a response to her and she left, content knowing where the unusual picture had come from.

Imaginary friends were just a normal part of every child's life. She considered herself silly for worrying in the first place. Still, the odd feeling at the back of her head refused to go away but she shrugged it off in favor of focusing on getting the chicken in the oven and the table set before her husband returned home. With on last look at her son, she left, mumbling to herself about imaginary friends and the like.

Dipper, bemused, snapped his DS shut and slid from his bed, dragging the blankets along with him. Untangling his feet, he went over to his small, blue desk, not seeing anything wrong with the image at all. Shrugging, figuring his mom had just had a hard day at work, he slapped it down onto the surface, rolling his eyes.

" Mom's weird. "

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Rain pelted the high stained glass windows like bullets, signalling the start of a downpour. All the children looked up from their work and whispered among themselves, worried about what would happen to them concerning recess. No one wanted to be kept inside but, with a sudden crash of thunder, everyone knew that that's exactly what was going to happen to them. With a groan, they sluggishly finished their money counting sheets and handed them in while grumbling.

While the sisters tried to bring up their spirits, most of the children split into groups, playing house, board games, some settling down on the plush beanbags with a game, while others stayed at their desks to color or continue working.

Dipper, on his part, chose to read. Toting the large tome with him, he hoisted himself onto the window seat and settled down, eager to continue his story of highway robberies and outlaws. While he wished deeply to see Bill, he couldn't fight mother nature. He spared a longing glance out the window, the clear pane splattered with thousands of tiny raindrops. Reaching up, he wiped some condensation off the glass and looked out over the grassy yard. He scanned the treeline and spotted something strait ahead; he smiled and gave a little wave.

Outside, Bill waved back.

Giggling quietly to himself, he propped his head in his hands and leaned against the windowsill, book remaining closed in his lap. He watched the older man do something with his hands and he blinked,watching as something sailed over to window he was staring out of. Fluttering it's tiny wings, a misty bird settled on the old stone, ruffling it's feathers. It opened it's beak and it's chest swelled out, " How are you, Sapling? "

Mouth dropping in shock, Dipper scooted closer, pressing his nose tot he cool glass, " Bill? " He asked in a tiny whisper.

" The one and only! "

He looked around the classroom but no one seemed to have noticed the strange fowl he was conversing with. Shuffling closer still, he blinked in awe, " How are you doing that? "

" Magic~ "

" Awesome! " He breathed.

" Are you stuck inside because of the rain? "

He nodded, wondering if Bill was still watching, " Yeah. We're not allowed out when it's raining. "

The bird seemed to snort and puff itself up, " That's ridiculous! " It tilled loudly, " It's just water! "

" I know, " Dipper shrugged, " But the sisters don't want us to get wet. "

" Humans! " It scoffed, " So delicate, so delicate! "

Chuckling, he pulled his knees up to his chest, " At least I'll be able to see you tomorrow if it stops raining. "

" But that's tomorrow, " The bird whined, " I want to see you now. "

" I want to see you too. " Dipper sighed, " Rainy days are always so boring. "

" You'll see me soon, Pinetree. " It assured him, ruffling it's fluffy feathers, " It's a promise. "

" Pinkie promise? " He asked, holding his little finger up to the window.

" What the hell is a pinkie promise? "

Laughing, Dipper tried to explain the best he could, " It's a promise between friends. You can't break it or something bad will happen to you. "

" What, like a broken leg? "

" I don't think it's that bad, Bill. "

" You humans and your odd little symbols of friendship. " Regardless of how he felt about it, the bird lifted it's leg and knocked it's sharp, tiny talons against the window, right where Dipper's pinkie wait. " It's a promise. "

Giggling, flushing, he confirmed it, " Promise! "

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

" Are you happy, Pinetree? "

Dipper look up from his position on the ground, plastic shovel in his hand and cheeks smudged with dirt. " What do you mean? " He asked, rubbing the grime into his skin as he swiped his hand across his face.

" Are you happy? " Bill asked again, walking in a slow circle around him, arms folded behind his back.

" Right now? " He asked, shrugging his small shoulders. " Yeah? I mean, why wouldn't I be? " He waved his tool around and flashed him a big, wide grin, " I'm looking for buried treasure! "

Chuckling, he shook his head, running his fingers along the smooth shaft of his cane, twirling it with expert fingers. " I mean, that is to say, " He corrected himself, " Are you happy with me? "

" Of course I am! " He answered quickly, " You're the best friend I've always wanted, Bill! You're great! "

The praise did little for him, it gave him no real sense of satisfaction, but the words were sincere and let him know just what his sapling thought of him. " That's good. " He said slowly. He stopped behind him and leaned over his small body, back arching high, " And, " He inquired, " Are you happy at school? "

" School? " He looked up, jumping when he saw how close the older man was, " Y-yeah. I mean, no one really bullies me anymore and the sisters are really nice to me. I really like school! "

" Good, " He said again, " Good, good. "

" You're so weird, Bill. " He laughed, going back to shoveling away soil in the hopes of revealing long lost treasures from the distant past. " Why are you asking? "

" Just making sure you're alright. " He inspected his fingers, flicking dirt from his digits with a distasteful snarl. He watched him a moment more, attention focused on the task at hand. " And home? "

Dipper froze, " Home? "

" Yes, home. " He rolled his eyes, smirking at his body language. " As in where you live. "

" Things are fine. " He answered stiffly, his lips thinning in a strait line.

" Are they? " He asked, azure eye glowing, " Everything at home is...fine? "

" Yeah. Fine. " Dipper could feel his heart thudding painfully against his ribs at Bill's question.

" Fine? " He asked again, " Everything at home is fine? "

" Yes! " He yelled out, throwing his shovel onto the ground and balling his fists into the lush grass, still slightly damp from the previous days rain. " Everything's fine! "

" Oh, Sapling. " Bill sighed behind him, " What have I said about lying to me? "

A cold, burning hand gripped the back of his neck and shoved him face first into the earth, holding him in place, long fingers wrapping around the circumference of his throat. Gasping, taken by surprise, Dipper screwed his eyes shut and whimpered.

" Answer me. "

" N-not to lie to you. " He wheezed, tears starting to leak out of the corner of his eyes.

" So, " He asked slowly, " Why did you lie to me? "

" I-I'm sorry! " He begged, " Please, Bill! "

" Why, " He growled, tightening his hold, pressing the tips of his fingers into the soft flesh of his throat, " Did you lie to me? "

" B-because, " He sobbed.

" Because why? "

" I d-didn't want to tell you, " Dipper groaned, " I-if I'm happy at home. "

" Oh, Sapling. " He let go of the child and immediately swept him into his arms, nuzzling into his soft hair. " You should never, ever, lie to me. Do you understand? "

" Y-yes, " He huffed, " I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. " He gripped his vest with his dirty fingers and hiccuped through his apologies, nose running and body shaking.

" Never lie to me again, " He warned.

" I-I won't. " He agreed quickly.

" Pinkie promise? " He held out his small finger for him to take, wiggling it suggestively.

" P-pinkie promise. " He hooked their fingers together and shook on it.

" Now, " Bill said, satisfied that they had gotten that out of the way, " I'll ask again. How are things at home? "

Dipper was quiet for a moment, rubbing the last of his tears away and steadying his breaths, though he still let out a soft hiccup now and then; they were actually pretty cute when he thought about it. " Okay. " He finally answered, " I m-mean. I guess they're o-okay. "

" Just okay? "

He nodded, unsure. " Yes? "

Bill chuckled and kissed his forehead. " You're silly, Pinetree. "

" W-why? "

" Because I said so. Now, " He deposited him back onto the ground and sat cross legged in the air, " Tell me, where are you happiest? School? Home? Or, " He tipped his hat at him, " With me? "

" I don't know, " He worried his lip, " Is it important? "

" Very. "

" Umm, " He trailed off in thought, taken back by the question. Where was he the most happy?

He loved school. He found it fun and interesting and he loved learning new things. Everyday they learned something new and everyday brought forth the love of learning he had within him more and more. It was a place he enjoyed, even more so now that Benson had passed away. Since he no longer had to worry about him or his little group of friends, his days were much, much more pleasant.

Home. It wasn't as if he didn't like home. That's where all his books were and where he and Mabel made pillow and blanket forts on the weekends and where he spent most of his time. But he faltered. Home was also where his parents were and where he was sometimes ignored and treated like a child. Mabel, with her bright personality and charm, shone bright in their house and Dipper was kept in the shadows. Even though he was young, he knew that Mabel was the favorite. Even though he also knew his parents loved him in their own way, it was apparent that she was the child they loved most. It pained him, every time he thought of it, but there wasn't much he could do about it other than try to be a better son. So, even though home was where he read all nestled under his throw or where he and Mabel played astronauts it was also where he was reminded that he just wasn't good enough.

Spending time with Bill was, despite his temper and how he hurt him sometimes, simply the best. He showed magic and taught him things that he would never, ever, learn in school. He was fun and he told the best stories, from horror to fairy tales, and he looked forward to recess everyday just so he could go and see the dark skinned man. He asked odd questions and said things that stung, yes, but he always made up for it by praising him and petting him. He forgave him for all his misgivings, just now for example, and he he paid attention to him in such a way that no adult ever had. While most adults and children around him flocked to Mabel, Bill had specifically said that he liked him better. For the first time in his young life, he was held above her, and the rush it gave him was intoxicating.

Cries long gone, he reached out and gently took Bill's hand in his, his cheeks warming up from the memories and thoughts that surrounded Bill Cipher. He wasn't human, he was dangerous, and he hurt him on more than one occasion. But at the same time, he was all he'd ever wanted in a person, someone who recognized him for who he was, labels included. He gave his hand a squeeze, " You. " He said finally. " I like you best. "

" You don't know how happy that makes me, Sapling. " He told him, bringing the child in for a tight, constricting hug.

" I love you, Bill. " Dipper murmured, nuzzling him affectionately, like a child would to a parent.

" And I, you, " He whispered, resting his chin on the top of his head, grinning like a madman at the gallows, " And I, you. "

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Mabel laughed hysterically as her parents swung her between them, her long hair flowing around her and her ever present smile on her face. She kicked out her feet, nearly losing her shoes in the process, and demanded, " Higher!"

" Mabel, " Their father chuckled, " If we swing you any higher than what we are your arms will come right off! "

" Will they really? " She gaped, looking to her mom with her mouth hanging open. " Mom? "

" Of course not, Mabel, " Anna snorted, " Your father's just being silly. "

" Silly Daddy! " She giggled, " My arms won't come off! "

" Oh really? " Raymond raised an eyebrow, " I guess we're going to have to swing you higher! " Together with his wife, they swung their daughter higher and her peels of laughter joined theirs.

Behind them, dragging his feet, Dipper watched. Resentment clung to his bones and he struggled to shake the feeling off, never having felt such a thing for his twin sister before. The ice cream he held in his hands was forgotten, dripping all over the place, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it, too focused on the scenario in front of him.

The green eyed monster, as his parents liked to call it, was rearing it's head.

He didn't understand. Couldn't fathom why, why his parents were doing what they were doing. Weren't they suppose to love them both the same? There was even one for each of them, one for mom, one for dad. Why did both of them have to love one of them more than the other?

He glared down at the ground, flimsy waffle cone cracking as he tightened his grip on it. Why? Why didn't they love him like they did Mabel? What about him stopped them from loving him the same? Bill had said he was smart, that there was no other child like him, and that he was unique and wonderful. So why didn't his parents see what Bill saw?

A pang in his heart made him wince. He wished he could be with the odd man right now, instead of walking behind his family like a forgotten member. There was nothing he enjoyed more than running rampart through the woods with the floating man beside him, uncovering secrets that have been lost for generations or simply talking. Being with him was like nothing else he'd ever done before. Mystery, danger, and excitement were all promised when he spent time with the one eyes man.

Watching how happy his family was without him being in the picture scared him as much as it hurt him.

Bill's words rang in his ears, clear as a bell and just as loud, " I'm the only one who loves you. "

Despite how much those words hurt, and how he wished they weren't true, he was finding it easier and easier to accept them as true.

Bill was, and always will be, the only one to ever love him

And somehow, in a sick and unhealthy way, Dipper was alright with that.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Dipper sat at Bill's feet, allowing the blond and dark haired man to weave a flower crown for him out of branches and flora, twisting and adding to the circlet that would go on his head when finished. He tried his best to do the same at first, but wound up making a bracelet instead from long blades of grass and dandelions; Bill wore it proudly on his left wrist, placed over his glove.

" I wish I could be with you forever, Bill. " Dipper sighed, mainly to himself, preoccupied with weaving a matching bracelet for himself, a mountain of dandelion heads gathering in his lap.

Bill froze, fingers halting in their motion of creating a crown for his sapling. " What was that? " He asked carefully.

" I hate having to go home. " He admitted, pouting, " I want to stay here with you. "

" You'd rather stay here with me than go home to where your parents and sister are? " He raised a fine eyebrow at him, going back to twisting slender limbs together, adding in a bunch of leaves as he went.

Dipper nodded, " Yeah. I mean, I love my mom and dad. And Mabel of course! I really love Mabel, but I really love you too. "

" Who do you love more? Me or your sister? "

" That's a stupid question, you dummy! " He laughed.

" Listen, you little brat, " Bill huffed at him, snatching his hat from his head and plopping it on his own to teach him a lesson, " I am an immortal being of pure energy with no weaknesses. And you're just a tiny little flesh bag who hasn't even started puberty. So I don't want to hear you go around calling me a 'dummy', got it? " He leaned down and bit something off his masterpiece and plunked it on the child's head, the crown slipping down until his ears caught it. " There! " He proclaimed proudly, " All done! "

Dipper giggled and adjusted the flower circlet as best as he could, positioning it so it wasn't in his eyes. " Thanks, " He giggled, " Dummy. "

" You sassy little- " Bill exclaimed, pulling him back against his chest and beginning to tickle him mercilessly. " I'll show you who the dummy is! "

" Bill! " He shrieked, curling up as tight as could, " S-stop it! "

" Never! " The demon scoffed, digging his fingers into his soft tummy and sides, dancing his digits along his body, enjoying his loud, peels of laughter. " Submit before me and I might give in. "

" P-please! " Dipper squealed, " S-stop! "

" Ugh, you know I hate the 'p' word, Pinetree. " He reminded him.

He kicked his legs out, hoping he wasn't close to hitting the older male, trying his hardest not to give in; regardless, the giggles wouldn't stop. " B-Bill, " He whined in between snorts, " Pl-please st-stop! "

" Do you swear devotion to me now and for always, no matter how many lives you live? " He asked.

" W-what does that e-even mean?! "

" Do you or don't you? " Another pair of arms sprouted from his back to take over his attacking while he crossed his main set over his chest, " If you don't answer, I won't stop. "

" Y-yes! " Dipper gasped out, " Yes! J-just stop! "

His arms pulled away, hovering over him in case they had to continue, " You swear devotion and your unwavering loyalty to me? "

" Y-yeah, I guess? " He wheezed, struggling to take a full breath of air. " What does that mean? "

" It's not important, " He waved his worried aside, " Do you swear it, now and for always? "

" Why for always? " Dipper asked.

" Listen, Kid, " Bill advised, " You either answer my question or I'm going to tickle you until you die of laughter. And trust me, it's possible. For now? And for always? "

Sulking, but not wanting to be tickled until he died and trusting that Bill would keep his word, he nodded his head to appease him. " For now and for always. "

" Oh, Sapling. " He crooned softly, " You don't know how happy that makes me. " He hugged him tightly, using both sets of arms to do so, and pressed his lips to the top of his head careful of his buds and decorations.

" How happy? " Dipper asked.

" Happier than I will ever tell you. " He told him gently. Humming, the demon grinned, a buzz that started at the base of his neck tingling down his spine and over his skin, a heated wave over the human skin he wore on fake bones.

" Why? " The small child asked, " If you're happy, you should let everyone know! "

Bill rolled his eye, fixing the crown that had slipped down his ears as a result of his assault, " Listen, Pinetree. " He began, " The only one that deserves to know if I'm happy or not, is you. " He pinched his cheek with nimble fingers, relishing the way his child puffed his cheeks up at him, " I don't care whether any other flesh bag knows if I'm happy or not. Understand? "

Dipper frowned, obviously not quite understanding what he meant, " Yeah, I guess? "

" You will someday, " He promised, falling back until his back hit the ground, the brunette rolling off of him with sly giggles, lying beside him with his arms spread wide. A quiet sighed alerted him and he looked over at him, noticing that his face was devoid of any smile and his eyes had become downcast. Frowning, he reached over and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, " What's wrong my little tree? "

" I wish I could stay here, " Dipper said, picking up the discarded bracelet of grass and flowers, " With you. "

" You can, " He told him, voice soft and laced with poison, " I would love for you to stay here with me, forever and ever. "

" But what about school? " He asked, heaving a great sigh that didn't suit his small stature, " And Mom and Dad? And Mabel? "

" Your parents wouldn't miss you, Sapling. " Bill told him carefully, " Why, they would hardly notice you missing. They have your sister after all. Do I have to keep reminding you that you are unwanted by them? "

" No, " Dipper whispered, accidentally ripping a delicate blade of grass as he tried to weave it into the messy band he had going, " I just, I guess... I sorta hoped they would miss me. "

" But they won't. "

" W-what about Mabel? "

" Oh, Shooting Star will cry for a very, very long time. " He admitted to him, playing with his soft hair idly, " But, she will forget about you as she gets older and go on with her life. She, like your parents, don't need you. "

Dipper felt his shoulder slump and he stared at the pile of leftovers he had and looked down at his small, dirty hands, feeling that familiar tightening in his heart, " They don't? "

" No, " The demon stated firmly, " They don't. "

" What about you? " He dared to ask, " Do you need me? "

Bill smiled and motioned for him to get up, which the boy did, sitting on his knees in front of him. He leaned up and kissed him lightly on his plump lips, " I need you more than anyone else in this entire world, Dipper Pines. "

Dipper gasped and placed his hand over his mouth, his lips tingling from the short peck, electricity shooting down his spine and curling over his hips and legs. " B-Bill? "

" Hmm? " He tilted his head at him, blond bangs falling into his face to hide his eye patch.

" Why did you kiss me? " He asked, cheeks burning with a fire that he had never felt before; he didn't understand. Mom and Dad had given him plenty of kisses before and he had never felt like this before.

" Do I need a reason to? " He raised an eyebrow at him and laid back down with his arms behind his head.

" N-no, " He stuttered out, " I- I guess not. "

Chuckling, Bill reached up tucked a wayward strand of hair behind his ear, " I wanted to. " He said, " And so I did. Do humans not kiss those they love? "

Dipper shook his head furiously, playing with the hem of his shirt, butterflies flitting around his belly, " I-I think they do. "

" Then, I kissed you because I love you. Simple as that, my sapling. "

" Oh, " The young boy sighed to himself, fidgeting. He scooted a little closer to the lounging man, " B-Bill? "

" Yes? "

Dipper leaned over and placed his own lips against the dark man's thin ones, uncertain and innocent in every way, in the manner that only a child could be. " I love you too. " He told him quietly.

Bill's eye flashed open quickly, focusing on the blushing child that was hovering over him, his beautiful face a wonderful shade of crimson. He cupped his cheek with a slightly trembling hand, " What? "

Whining, the boy flopped face first into his stomach and buried his face into the fabric of his vest. His voice was muffled as he repeated, " I said I-I love you too. "

He blinked at him, the surprise gradually fading to a macabre delight He trailed his hands down his back to rest on the small of it, fingers curling around the barely there curve of his side, " I see. "

In the distance, the school bell rang and it was only then that Dipper realized he was late. He sat up and slowly rose to his feet, dusting off his knees and adjusting his flower circlet, " I-I have to go. "

" I'm aware. " Bill said, letting out a heaving sigh as he twisted up to stand. He made sure his top hat was strait and adjusted his clothes to get rid of the wrinkles, his appearance always a priority. He snapped his fingers and grabbed his cane before it could hit the ground and offered the boy his hand, " Come along, Sapling. "

Smiling up at him, Dipper shyly took his hand and gripped it tight. " Okay. "

Bill took a long legged stride and the world rushed around them, the step depositing them right at the boundary of the church's yard. He leaned at the waist and brought his small hand up to his mouth, giving his chaste, prince like peck on the back of his palm, " I'll see you soon, my little sapling. "

Laughing, Dipper flung himself at the taller man and wrapped his arms around his slim waist, " Bye, Bill. " He murmured, not wanting to let go even though he knew he had to. Reluctantly, he dropped his arms to his sides and backed away, waving.

Bill raised a hand, his natural bracelet slipping down his wrist, waggling his fingers at him.

Dipper turned and hopped up the stairs and slipped inside, chancing a look back.

As usual, the demon was gone, only faint wisps of blue flames proof he had been there. " See you soon. " He promised, closing the door as quietly as he could.

When the sisters asked where he had gotten his crown of flowers and branches, he simply grinned and said, " Bill made it for me! "

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Anna Pines checked her watch with poorly masked impatience, watching the throngs of children rush out of the church at stop speed. They were late getting out today and she silently cursed the sisters for the laxness on this issue as she had errands to run before the shops closed down for the day. Packages to mail to family, bills to submit, and groceries to pick up for the night's dinner, she simply had too little time to sit there and wait for the tardiness of the nuns. Blowing air out her nose she pulled the sleeve of her shawl over her wrist to hide the face of her stylish watch and settle back in her seat. No point getting angry, she tried to tell herself, you should be used to this.

She bit her lip and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, unable to place the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was pulled from her thoughts as the back driver's door was ripped open and her daughter slung herself in, laughing brightly. " Hello, Sweetheart, " She greeted her, turning in her seat to look at her, " How was school? "

" Awesome! " Mabel shrieked, throwing her arms up, " I won the art contest that Ms. Nelson was having and we had chocolate cookies for snack time! "

" Sounds like a prosperous day. " She chuckled, waiting for the appearance of her son, always a few seconds behind his sister.

The passenger side door remained closed.

Frowning, Anna asked, " Mabel, where's your brother? "

Mabel shrugged, " I don't know. He wasn't waiting for me in the hallway like he always does. I thought he came out already. " She looked around, suddenly aware that Dipper wasn't present in his seat next to her. She frowned, " Mom, where's Dipper? "

Sighing, she unbuckled herself and opened her door. " He's probably talking to his teacher or still in the library. Wasn't today library day? "

" Yep! " Her daughter giggled, holding up a book, " I got one on making bracelets and necklaces! I'm gonna make one for you, one for Daddy, and one for Dipper! " She gasped, " We'll have matching bracelets! "

" I'm sure he'd love that, " She commented absentmindedly, stepping out. " Now, you stay here and wait for Mommy and Dipper, okay? "

Mabel nodded her head, " Okay! "

" Good girl. " Grabbing her purse as an after thought, Anna walked her way up the paved walkway, scanning the yard for her son's usual teacher, finding her at the doors waving her farewells to the last remaining children. Dodging running kids and nodding to a few of the parents, she clicked her way up the stairs, " Ms. Carrington, " She greeted politely, stepping up to her.

" Ah, Mrs. Pines! " He beamed at her, folding her hands on her stomach, " How are you today? "

" I'm well, thank you. " She answered, " I was wondering if you could tell me where my son was, he wasn't with his sister. "

" Dipper? " She frowned, " Why, I haven't seen him all day. I thought he had stayed home today. "

Immediately, Anna felt the bottom of her stomach drop. " Excuse me? "

" Dipper never came in today. " She told her, her face slowly pulling into an expression of panic, " He wasn't there for roll call and he wasn't in any of the other teacher's classrooms. I assumed he was sick. "

" I dropped him off this morning with his sister! " She insisted, panic beginning to claw at her chest, " I watched him walk with her! They held hands for God's sake! "

Ms. Carrington shifted awkwardly, unsure what to say to the parent, " I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Pines, " She tried again, " But Dipper was not in school today. I'll go an ask all the other-Mrs. Pines? "

Anna turned on her heels and all but ran to her car, startling her daughter as she pulled the backseat door open with such force that it bounced back on it's hinge. She fell to her knees and grabbed Mabel's shoulders, " Mabel, " She gasped, " You and Dipper walked to school together, right? After I dropped you two off? "

Mabel stared at her, brown eyes blown wide. She nodded, " Y-yeah. "

" Did anything unusual happen? Did you notice anyone odd? "

" N-no, " She whimpered, suddenly afraid. " The only thing that happened is that Dipper said he was going to go s-see his friend. "

Fear, absolute and encompassing, blossomed in Anna's heart. " What friend? " She whispered.

" Bill! " Mabel exclaimed, smiling at the fact that she knew something her mom wanted to know. " He said he was going to go see Bill before school! Then he ran over there. " She pointed behind them towards the woods, " He said he'd see me at snack time but he wasn't there. I thought he was reading again... Mommy? " She looked up into her petrified mother's face, her bottom lip quivering, " Where's Dipper? "

" Oh, oh my God, " Anna sobbed, slumping forward, tears rolling down her heated face.

Bill Cipher. Her's son's imaginary friend that he talked about. The older gentleman who could do magic and fly and an assortment of other amazing feats that had hims spellbound. The tall, dark skinned man that dressed from the Victorian age, or perhaps the roaring 20's, that he had drawn in crayon and she had questioned. She had assumed it to be an imaginary friend, someone he had invented and made up. Someone make believe.

The crushing truth was slowly suffocating her and she felt a piece of her heart shatter.

Bill Cipher hadn't been imaginary at all.

Submitting to her despair, she broke down into loud peels of hysterical crying, alerting the sister's and nearby parents. She ignored their questions and instead gathered her daughter close to her chest, terrified that she too would be taken from her. " Dipper, " She moaned into Mabel's hair, " My baby, my little boy! "

She squeezed her tight, while the people gathering around her asked their meaningless questions and pulled out phones, unsure of what to do.

" Mrs. Pines? I'm going to call your husband okay? " Someone gently told her, laying a hand on her shaking shoulder.

Anna shook her head, sinking to the ground as her daughter squirmed and cried with her, demanding to know what was wrong. " Where's Dipper?! " She asked.

" I don't know, " She croaked out, " I don't know. I'm so sorry, Dipper. I'm so sorry. "

Bill watched the unfolding drama from the treeline, cradling his own child close to his chest, his slumbering form held tight. A wicked, dark grin took over his face and he chuckled, petting his new toy with the back of his hand, " Too late for that, Anna Marie Pines, " He said, shaking his head. He looked down to the boy in his arms and leaned down to kiss his forehead. " You are mine, my little sapling, " He told him, whispering against his skin.

Dipper's lashes fluttered and his head rolled to the side, " Bill? " He asked quietly.

" Go to sleep, my little tree. " He told him firmly.

" O-okay. " He yawned, nuzzling into him. He gave a little sigh and gave himself up to the darkness that hovered at the corner of his mind, full of sweet words and promises, " Goodnight, Bill. "

" Goodnight, Pinetree. "

Smirking, he hefted him up and clung tighter, walking away from the mayhem that was slowly surrounding the church.

No one saw him leave and before anyone knew it, Dipper Pines was gone from this world, spirited away in the arms of a demon who lurked at the edge of hallowed ground.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

" Your turn to get the ball, Wendy! " Someone giggled, shoving her gently toward the wooded area. " I got it last time! "

" Guys! My mom said you can't keep kicking my balls into the woods! "

" Yeah, yeah. " Wendy huffed, sticking her tongue out at her friend. She brushed her sweaty palms on the sides of her dress and looked around to make sure no one was watching; they weren't allowed to go into the woods. At all. At the ushering of her friends, the courageous red head gathered up her spunk and edged toward the trees, Lee and Nate chanting her name quietly in a display of showmanship.

" Guys, " Thompson fretted, " Maybe we shouldn't do this? "

" Are you scared, Wendy? " They goaded her on. " Scardey cat Corduroy, scardey cat Corduroy! "

" Shut up you guys! " Wendy demanded, shoving them aside, " I'm going to get that ball and rub it in your face! "

They continued to laugh and make fun of her but she knew that she would show them up when she came back. Flipping her pigtails, she stormed into the dense forest, kicking twigs and leaves from her path. " Stupid Nate. Stupid Lee. I'll get that dumb ball. "

Wendy could still hear their yells in her ears as she walked, looking around for the bright, neon green ball that Thompson so loved. Clambering over a fallen log she ignored the sound of her dress ripping as it caught on a stray branch, and hopped down, wincing as her shoes sunk into the thick mud that covered the ground. Great. Now her mom's going to mad that she ruined another dress and another pair of shoes.

Unsticking her feet with a disgusting squelch, she continued to search for her friend's toy, getting grumpier and grumpier the longer she went without seeing it; there was no way Robby had kicked it so far, the kid was a wimp!

Rubbing her cheek, she began to look through bushes and inside hollow trees, anywhere the ball might have landed. Irritated, she crossed her arms and stomped her foot, " Where is that stupid ball?! "

" Looking for something? "

Wendy screamed, whirling around at the starling voice behind her, falling back over a low shrub. Grunting as her back hit the ground she stared up at the canopy of leaves and breathed heavily, " W-who are you!? "

" Are you alright? "

Rolling onto her knees, the young girl looked up at the offered hand, following up the length of the arm to stare into warm, mocha eyes. " Who are y-you? " She asked again, refusing to take his offer, instead pulling her arms close to her chest.

He smiled at her, cradling Thompson's ball in the crook of his left arm, retracting his right when it was apparent she wasn't going to take it. He chuckled a little awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, " My name's Dipper Pines. "

" W-what are you doing here? " Wendy asked, hastily getting to her feet.

" I guess you could say I live here? " He shrugged, beginning to toss the ball up into the air and catching it before it could hit the ground.

" You live here? " She snorted, " Here? In the woods? "

" Yeah, I do. "

She paused, chewing her lip, " Can I have my ball back? "

Dipper laughed again, " You really want this ball back that much? "

" It's not my ball! " She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air, " It's Thompson's ball! I'm just getting it because everyone else was too chicken to come and get it. "

" Aren't you brave. " He praised her, " Coming in here all by yourself. "

Wendy nodded, " Yeah I am! I'm not a Corduroy for nothing! "

Dipper reached out and ruffled her hair, messing up her pigtails, " You're cute, Ms. Corduroy. "

" Stop that! " She giggled, swatting his hand away, " You're weird! "

" Wow, " He whistled, " Its been a while since I've heard that one. "

" What? That you're a freak? " Wendy asked. When he nodded she copied him, " Yeah. I get that too sometimes. See? " She put her fingers in her mouth and stretched it wide to show him her teeth, which were slightly crooked and had metal bands going across them. She popped her fingers out and worked her jaw around, " When I got my braces in, even my friends started calling me names like metal mouth and lock jaw. "

" That's terrible. " Dipper sympathized, kneeling down so they could see eye to eye. " I used to get bullied because I loved reading and because of this. " He lifted his bangs up to show her his speckled forehead, his birthmark standing proud, " It's the big dipper. "

" Wow! You're a freak! " She squawked, quickly slapping her hand across her mouth.

" Yeah, I am. " He agreed, removing his hand so his hair could fall back into place. " I guess you and I have something in common, huh? "

" Yeah, I guess we do. " Wendy smiled softly, rubbing her upper arms.

Dipper shook his head and held out the ball to her, " Tell you what. " He said, " I'll give you your ball back if you agree to come visit me every now and then. "

" But I'm not allowed in the woods! " She protested, " The sisters will get angry. "

" So? " He asked, grinning devilishly, " Who cares about rules? Rules are meant to be broken! "

Wendy gaped at him, slack jawed and bug eyed. " You really think that? "

" Of course I do! " He insisted, " Rules are so boring. "

" Yeah they are! " Wendy agreed, clapping her hands and doing a little jig, " I'm glad someone agrees with me! "

" So then, we have a deal? "

She paused and looked at his out stretched hand, waiting for her. She looked at the ball he had and then back into his smiling, young face. She worried her lip and fiddled with the plastic Batman ring on her finger. She knew her parents had expressed what they called 'stranger danger' to her before and to always be careful. But then, Dipper wasn't really a stranger. She knew his name, where he lived, and, more importantly, he thought rules were dumb too just like her. How could someone that cool be bad?

" You need to get back soon, Wendy, " He reminded her, wiggling his fingers at her, " Hurry up, now. "

She hesitated for a moment more before her hand darted out and shook his, " Deal! " She agreed.

" Wonderful, " Dipper chuckled, depositing the ball in her open arms, " Now get on back to school, your friends are waiting. "

" Okay! " She beamed, turning around to begin her way back, " I'll see you soon! " She called as an afterthought.

" I'll be waiting! " He called to her, watching her pigtails bounce on her back as she disappeared from view, back into the safety of the church. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, the magic from their completed deal still burning on the tips of his fingers; he flexed them.

When he opened them, golden, slitted eyes stared out at the world and a lopsided, manic grin overtook the young mans once calm features.

" Perfect! "

Then, throwing his head back and clutching his sides, he laughed.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Thank you for reading! If you have any questions please direct them to my tumblr, arceustheoriginalone! You can also follow me there for updates on my writing and the occasional art piece!


End file.
